


obsession (Kageyamaxreader)

by DIA_T17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinky, Large Cock, Master/Pet, NSFW, Obsession, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Public Displays of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, bdms elements, blindflods, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIA_T17/pseuds/DIA_T17
Summary: Kageyama is the guy that has recently caught your attention, his determination and passion are your new addiction. Though, your about to discover a side of him thats not open to the general public.At first he was sweet and shy, but now...warning: this is not a healthy relationship
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 9





	obsession (Kageyamaxreader)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, the first chapter is more of an establishment as to who everyone is and giving you guys a bit of context before the smut starts.  
> hold on to your seats,  
> the story is about to begin :)

You were in the VIP seating ares for the Karasuno vs Nekoma team tournament, your first-ever volleyball game. Your friend leans over to you, “We just got that point because the ball went out of bounds.” Hina shouted as loud as she could into your ear, who would have thought volley ball games were this rowdy.  
“But it was on our side. Shouldn’t it be their point?” you as back, confused as to how the games rules actually worked.  
“No, even though it’s on our side, the blockers on their team touched it last.”

I mean sure - 

“Ooh I get it, thanks!” You say back, hina gives you a thumbs up and goes back to watching the game. You were really trying your best to understand what was going on, since she had offered to bring me here, and reserve her extra VIP pass to you.  
You didn’t really know why exactly you agreed to this, you’ve never really been into the sport volleyball. I mean yes, its the kind of game you’ve all played during high school at least once. But it never particularly spiked your interest….

Until you saw the players, damn girl they were fine. Especially that tall raven haired guy, he stood out like a sore thumb shouting orders and throwing the ball with expert precision.  
In contrast to you, your friend was engaged into what her boyfriend was doing, the team receiver: Yu Nishinoya.  
Hina had officially proclaimed herself as his number one fan, it was cute, to a certain level.  
In fact, you spent most of the game watching her cheer and scream, and trying to hold your laughter at her excited and extremely exaggerated expressions.  
No offense to the obviously skilled players, she was just incredibly entertaining.

“HELL YEAH THAT’S MY BABY!” She screams with a fist in the air. 

The number 4 on her face was now melting slightly from her dripping sweat and tears.  
Going to these games was definitely a solid workout for her. You see Nishinoya smile from the court, obviously hearing her scream on top of everyone else  
You laugh and continue watching the game, starting to kind of understand what everyones job is and getting really into the second match.  
You slowly start to cheer loudly, as you now know who scores the points, not as loudly as your friend of course, because that might be physically impossible but you cheered not just when they score either. 

You went full on tho when they made an incredible receive or a perfect set.  
And hell, those sets were always incredible, the black haired guy really knows what he’s doing. You didn’t really have to be a veteran to the game to know that, The King, that’s what hina and Yu always called him.  
The ball just flew to the spiker’s palms as if by magic; number 9, Tobio Kageyama, was in fact amazing.

“SEE! I told you they would win. They always win! Aren’t they amazing? Wasn’t that fun? I’m sorry you could only see 3 sets. If the other team was better they might have gone on to play 5. Did I get you addicted to volleyball?” Your friend babbles all excited.  
Laughing you answer , “yeah that was pretty amazing. If you invite me again, I might just say yes.’ As you stand up and walk to the guest waiting area outside the team’s locker room. She squeals and shakes your shoulder.  
‘‘OH my god, i'll finally have a friend to come to volleyball games isn’t that amaz-’’  
“Pumpkin!” Nishinoya shouts, interrupting her freak out moment. You turn to see him walking out of the locker room. Your friend yells, “BABY!” and runs to him, jumping into his arms for a bear hug.

You laugh at the exchange while Kageyama walks out of the locker room scowling, “do you have to do that after every game?” So this was the king huh?  
The lighting of the court definitely did not do this man justice. His wet hair was tousled from a quick shower, and his intense, dark blue eyes reflected the light from the hall, making them look absolutely stunning. You knew from the player info that he was a solid 6’2 so he massively towered over you, and his athletic physique only added to his intimidating aura. 

“Kageyama you’re just jealous cause you’re painfully single,” Nishinoya says to the setter. Kageyama scoffs and Nishinoya turns to you, still holding your friend,  
“Hey y/n, how did you like the game?”  
You quickly turn away from your painfully obvious examination of the handsome man and bring your attention to Nnishinoya, “It was awesome! Though It took me till about the second set to actually understand what was happening, but once I did it was fascinating.”  
As you speak, Kageyama finally notices your presence. Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice you blatantly checking him out, oh but Hina and Nishinoya definitely did. Your friend smirks, “Who was your favorite player? I have dibs on Yu.”  
You laugh, “He Can’t be both of our favorites?”  
“Nope, he’s all mine!” She kisses his cheek. “Alright then, Kageyama,” you turn to the setter, “you were my favorite.”  
His eyes widened a little, “oh … thanks.”  
“Yeah! What you did was incredible. The ball just flew into the spikers' hands. It was like magic.” You beam up at him, and he blushes a little.  
‘Hey,” Nishinoya says, “I worked hard too yah know. I have the important job of maintaining the ball afloat. I’m also magical.” He says, he finally setting your friend down as she reassures him, “damn right you are, baby.” You smile, “maybe, but I’m pretty sure Kageyama did most of the work. I think even I could hit a ball over the net if Kageyama set it to me.”

“I doubt that,” a tall man with dirty blond hair says as he exits the locker room, “you are too small, and you don’t look athletic.” You frown, a little offended by the rude blonds comment, until Nishinoya speaks up, “Tsukishima! Don’t worry y/n, he’s just like that as a person. I promise he doesn’t mean it as an insult.”  
“Plus he’s wrong,” Kageyama speaks up, surprising his teammates, “You could. I’d help you.”  
Now it’s your turn to blush a little. 

‘What is up with the king, he’s not acting as himself’ Yu remarked, giving you a wide grin.  
“Hey, what do you guys think about y/n joining us for celebration drinks?” Your friend proposes. Tsukishima sighs, “Do we really have to go out and drink after such an easy game? We won it in straight sets against an inferior team. That's nothing to be proud of.” Kageyama nods in agreement. Your friend tries again, “fine then we don’t celebrate the team, we celebrate y/n’s first-ever volleyball game!”  
You stutter, “Oh no you don’t. Don’t make me your excuse to get blackout drunk on a Wednesday.” You really just didn’t like the idea of being the center of attention. Hopefully, Hina would take the hint.

She just smiles mischievously, “too late. This night is now about you. So Kageyama, as y/n’s new favorite player, you have to come celebrate with us. It would be rude if you didn’t.” You glare at your friend as Kageyama looks at you, “Ok.” You turn to look at him, and he blushes, quickly looking away, “I mean … I guess I can do that. It’s not a big deal. I have nothing else to do.”  
“YES!” your friend cheers. “We’ll be waiting for you in the VIP lounge! Come meet us after your briefing with the coach,” she says to the athletes as she comes to get you and starts pulling you away, “Love you, Yu!”  
“Love you too.” 

When you get to the VIP lounge your friend sits you down and wiggles her eyebrows. You huff, “Spit it out.”  
“You sooooo like Kageyama, don’t you?” You blush, “‘like’ is a pretty strong word. I just met him, though I do recognise that he’s quite talented and athletic, I mean he seemed nice enough from like the 2 sentences he spoke. So maybe I am interested, but I don’t already ‘like’ him.” She giggles, “That’s good enough for me!”


End file.
